


Мы будем играть в Любовь

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Чтобы поймать преступника Барри отправляется на вечеринку в весьма странное заведение, где все идет совсем не так, как представлялось.





	Мы будем играть в Любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Для разнообразия...

Барри с умным видом стоял возле доски с собранными материалами по делу, изредка кивая головой на слова Джо, однако вслушиваться даже не пытался, его мысли в этот момент блуждали где-то очень далеко от полицейского участка и этого расследования в целом. И незамеченным это не осталось.  
  
— Барри, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
  
От звука своего имени Барри тут же очнулся и наткнулся на недовольный взгляд Джо.  
  
— Прости, Джо, но ты мне это уже в третий раз рассказываешь. Я все понял и не подведу.  
  
— Хорошо если так. Я преследую Дугласа уже не первый год, но этот ублюдок настолько изворотлив, что его не на чем подловить, за все это время он не оставил ни единой улики. Потому Кевин Сандерс наша единственная зацепка.  
  
— Ты уверен, что он может что-нибудь знать? Он всего один раз пообедал с Дугласом, — Барри с сомнением рассматривал фото молодого смазливого парня на доске.  
  
— Ты посмотри на его послужной список, — Джо протянул папку с личным делом парня.  
  
— Приводы за грабежи и занятие проституцией. Ничего странного для выросшего в подобном районе, — пожал плечами Барри.  
  
— Возможно. Вот только сегодня утром он получил конверт от Дугласа. Парни, следящие за ним, успели заметить штамп его компании.   
  
— Боже, да в нем может быть все что угодно, вплоть до пожелания здоровья его маме.  
  
— Вот именно это тебе и предстоит узнать, — Джо с важным видом кивнул. Барри понимал, что он хватается за соломинку, но именно поэтому не мог отказать. — Конверт все еще при нем, он забрал его, выходя из дома. Сейчас Сандерс в какой-то забегаловке на Одиннадцатой, тебе нужно его перехватить на выходе оттуда.  
  
— Да, Джо, я помню, — Барри устало вздохнул, приготовившись выслушать план в четвертый раз. Но детектива прервал раздавшийся телефонный звонок.  
  
— Говори, — вместо приветствия произнес он и после того как выслушал короткое сообщение, добавил: — Понял. Спасибо, парни, можете быть свободны. — А затем обратился к Барри: — Он собирается уходить. Тебе пора.  
  
Барри лишь молча кивнул и исчез быстрее, чем Джо успел что-то добавить.  
  


___

  
  
Барри всегда нравились погони и преследования, это всегда было захватывающе, напряженно и с неопределенным финалом. А с получением суперскорости это приобрело совершенно новый смысл. Адреналин бежал по венам, от эйфории кружило голову, а удовольствие от бега порой было сравни оргазму. Поначалу. Когда ты самый быстрый человек на Земле, это накладывает некоторые ограничения, не на тебя, на твоих противников. В большинстве случаев они слишком медленные.  
  
Вот и сейчас уже подбегая к нужному заведению, Барри сразу заметил Сандерса, который стоял на пороге и не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, пока Барри приближался к нему. Нужно было всего лишь схватить его, обыскать и доставить прямиком к Джо… однако это было слишком просто и скучно. Барри захотелось поиграть. Поэтому он схватил парня и даже забрал тот конверт, о котором ему прожужжали все уши, вот только допрос он решил провести самостоятельно, затолкав парня в ближайший безлюдный переулок.  
  
— Какого черта тебе надо? — парень испуганно заозирался, едва его перестало тошнить, а взгляд сфокусировался настолько, чтобы увидеть, кто перед ним стоит. Жаль, что бежать было некуда и совершенно бессмысленно.  
  
— Поговорить хочу, — хмыкнул Барри и пожал плечами, словно это было в порядке вещей разговаривать с Флэшем в грязном тупике.  
  
— И схерали мне с тобой говорить?  
  
— Ну, со мной всяко приятней, чем в застенках полицейского участка с толпой злющих копов.  
  
— Я ничего не знаю, — настороженно произнес парень, оглядываясь в поисках выхода. Вполне очевидно, что что-то он знал.  
  
— А я еще ничего не спросил, — усмехнулся Барри, изобразив на лице одну из своих самых милых улыбок, от которой Сандерса почему-то бросило в дрожь. — Просто скажи, как ты связан с Филиппом Дугласом и можешь быть свободен.  
  
— Я… я не знаю кто это.  
  
— Ну как же так, Кевин, — Барри покачал головой, смещаясь в сторону и открывая проход, как бы случайно предоставляя парню возможность сбежать. Тот лишь покосился на открывшийся путь и облизнул губы, пока не решаясь двинуться с места. Барри хмыкнул и продолжил. — Филипп Дуглас — довольно известная личность в городе, глава юридической фирмы «Дуглас-Брайт». Хм, а еще самый беспринципный юрист в Централ-Сити.  
  
— Я с ним не знаком.  
  
— Ой ли? А это тогда что?   
  
Барри достал конверт и помахал им в воздухе. Глаза Кевина расширились, и он несколько раз похлопал себя карманам, дабы убедиться, что его конверт действительно пропал.  
  
— Верни! — бросился он на Барри, но тот без сомнения оказался быстрее. Подняв руку с конвертом вверх, он оттолкнул парня обратно.  
  
— Сначала скажи, что в нем?  
  
— Моя путевка в новую жизнь.  
  
— Что за бред? Отвечай нормально или отправишься в полицию, где тебя ждет путевка с пожизненным проживанием в Айрон Хайтс.  
  
Кевин застонал и обессиленно опустился на кучи какого-то мусора позади.   
  
— Это приглашение на закрытую вечеринку, где при наличии некоторых талантов можно обзавестись полезными знакомствами и неплохо устроиться. Мистер Дуглас заинтересовался мной и был так любезен, прислать мне приглашение.   
  
Барри настолько заинтересовали слова Сандерса и его обманчивое спокойствие, что он не сразу заметил, как тот резко рванул с места и, выхватив конверт, побежал вниз по улице. Довольно рассмеявшись, оттого что теперь это больше похоже на игру, Барри крикнул ему вслед:  
  
— Неплохо, Кевин. Даю тебе фору в три минуты, а затем… уж не обессудь.   
  
Время тянулось бесконечно долго, Барри даже успел пожалеть, что позволил выхватить конверт. По крайней мере, можно было бы ознакомиться с его содержимым. В итоге, устав от бессмысленного ожидания и неуверенный, что прошло именно три минуты, возможно, чуть меньше, он ушел в спидфорс, догонять сбежавшего парня. На первой же развилке он слегка притормозил, раздумывая в какую сторону сворачивать, однако раздавшиеся крики напуганных людей сделали выбор за него. Ноги понесли его вперед еще до того, как он понял, откуда именно кричат. Он выскочил на тротуар оживленной улицы и увидел, как грузовик приближается к перебегающему дорогу Сандерсу. В тот момент Барри точно знал, что водитель не успеет затормозить, сам он не успеет добежать и что своей глупой игрой он угробил человека и подвел Джо.  
  
После такого удара выжить было невозможно. Когда Барри подлетел к парню, он уже был мертв. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он убедил себя, что непременно подумает об этом потом, а сейчас он мог лишь забрать злополучный конверт и вернуться с повинной к Джо.  
  
То, что Джо не обрадовался такому исходу, это еще мягко сказано. Барри такой нагоняй не получал с тех пор, как в старших классах прогуливал уроки, чтобы выпить пива с друзьями. Даже слова примерно похожи были. Все, что он мог это краснеть, бледнеть и слезно молить о прощении. Самому бы себя простить.  
  
— Ладно, разберемся с этим позже, — устав распекать Барри, Джо вернулся за свой стол и помассировал виски, как если бы у него разболелась голова. Так оно и было, раз он вытащил таблетки аспирина из ящика стола.  
  
— Но конверт я все же достал, — осторожно произнес Барри, передавая Джо бутылку с водой.  
  
Мужчина скривился, но начинать упреки заново не стал.  
  
— Что в нем? — открыть его за всеми событиями времени так и не нашлось.  
  
— Кевин нес какую-то чушь про путевку в новый мир или типа того, — ответил Барри, заметив, как Джо вопросительно приподнял бровь, он тут же пояснил: — Приглашение на какую-то вечеринку. Давай глянем.  
  
В конверте оказалась золотая карточка, на которой не было ничего, кроме выгравированной розы, а также письмо, которое также ничего сильно не прояснило.  
  
  
 _Клуб «Позолоченная роза»  
33 Мейн-стрит, Централ-Сити, Миссури  
  
Вы получили приглашение на закрытую вечеринку, которая состоится по указанному адресу, в пятницу 2 октября. Начало в 22:00.  
  
Дресс-код: полуформальный._  
  
  
— Что это за клуб такой? — поинтересовался Джо после того, как забрал у Барри письмо и перечитал его сам, словно в нем могло появиться что-то новое.  
  
— В первый раз слышу. Может в базе что-нибудь есть.  
  
Ни в одной базе подобного заведения не оказалось. А интернет и вовсе выдавал ссылки на популярную многопользовательскую онлайн игру. Мало того, по адресу указанному в письме, было расположено здание, пустующее еще с середины прошлого века, и это в самом центре города! Самый старый район, элитный, где обычно селятся только очень обеспеченные и влиятельные люди. По крайней мере, фраза Сандерса о полезных знакомствах теперь не вызывала вопросов.   
  
И все же одно было непонятно: что именно заинтересовало Дугласа в обычном пареньке с улицы, чтобы приглашать его на закрытую вечеринку?  
  
Барри задал этот вопрос вслух и получил такой выразительный взгляд в ответ, что невольно поежился. Ну конечно, наиболее простой способ узнать все необходимое он похерил сам.   
  
— Вечеринка уже сегодня, — вместо этого продолжил Джо. — И тебе придется на нее отправиться.  
  
А вот такое окончание фразы было очень необычно, Барри даже дар речи потерял на какое-то мгновение.  
  
— Ты отправишь меня под прикрытие?   
  
— Поверь, я и сам этому не рад. Но это вынужденная мера, — Джо несколько раз тяжело вздохнул, тем самым показывая всю безвыходность ситуации. — Послушай, о расследовании против Дугласа известно совсем немногим из-за опаски утечки информации. Собственно, нас всего пятеро: я или капитан пойти не можем, само собой, а двое парней, что присматривали за Сандерсом, откровенно говоря, ни внешностью, ни особым умом не отличаются. Остаешься ты.  
  
Барри фыркнул:  
  
— Так себе комплимент.  
  
Джо не обратил внимания на сарказм, продолжив:  
  
— Дуглас наверняка сегодня будет там. Тебе нужно будет лишь присмотреться к нему, послушать, о чем он говорит и с кем. И, Барри, умоляю, никакой самодеятельности больше. Будь скромнее и неприметней. Поменьше говори, побольше слушай. Все ясно?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Боже, Джо, я же уже сказал, что больше такого не повториться! — простонал Барри, заламывая руки. Он уже устал извиняться.  
  
— А больше и не надо… — фыркнул Джо, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Посиди пока здесь, мне нужно обсудить это с капитаном.  
  
И он ушел, оставив Барри в нервном предвкушении предстоящего дела. В этот раз он обязательно все сделает правильно. Хватит с него, наигрался.  
  
Погрузившись с головой в мечты о супершпионах и агентах, он не сразу заметил, как вернулся Джо, и выглядел он более нахмуренным, чем прежде.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — встревоженность мужчины передалась Барри.  
  
— Да как сказать… — с задумчивым видом он сел за стол и попросил сделать ему кофе покрепче. Казалось, Джо был полностью вымотан, а ведь еще далеко не конец дня. Он продолжил говорить только после того, как сделал большой глоток живительного напитка. — Капитан не против твоего участия, вот только… без прикрытия. — Барри собрался было возмутиться, но не успел открыть рот. — Понимаешь, если этот клуб, в самом деле, для сильных мира сего, то охрана там будет на высшем уровне, и все прослушивающие устройства и средства связи непременно обнаружат. Но не думаю, что для тебя там будет опасно, просто веди себя так, как мы договаривались, а в случае чего — беги.  
  
— Все в порядке, я справлюсь. Ну, должен справиться, — Барри слабо улыбнулся, решив лишний раз не зарекаться.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что будь иной вариант, я никогда бы тебя туда не отправил, однако я не вижу иных вариантов узнать хоть что-то о деятельности этого подонка.  
  
Барри тепло улыбнулся, пытаясь приободрить мужчину.  
  
— Все нормально, — повторил он. — Со мной ничего не случится.  
  
Джо кивнул.  
  
— Хотелось бы верить. Конечно, до начала вечеринки мы еще попытаемся что-то разузнать об этом месте, но тебе нужно подготовиться, времени осталось не так много.  
  
— Ты о чем? — не понял Барри, наблюдая, как Джо набирает что-то в телефоне.  
  
— Тебе нужен подходящий костюм на вечер. Я написал Айрис, она ждет тебя в Джиттерс. Поспеши.  
  
Вот черт, если он действительно собрался идти по магазинам с Айрис, то стоит поторапливаться. Пока его не протащат по всем магазинам и не заставят перемерить все подходящие костюмы, этот монстр шоппинга не успокоится. Хоть бы до десяти успеть.  
  


___

  
  
Но он напрасно волновался, закончили они со всеми приготовлениями вовремя и ровно в десять Барри уже сидел в такси неподалеку от нужного ему дома. Он решил не спешить и пару минут понаблюдать. Внешне дом номер 33 ничем не отличался от соседних, разве что на его фасаде не было ни единой вывески. Однако рядом с ним постоянно останавливались автомобили, и выходившие люди быстро скрывались внутри дома. Даже из того, что он уже видел, внутри должно быть достаточно народа, чтобы затеряться.  
  
Когда прибывающие начали иссякать, Барри решил, что и ему пора заходить. Сидеть и ждать звонка Джо, на который надеялся до последнего, он больше не мог. И только он покинул такси, как тот самый звонок раздался.  
  
— Ну, наконец-то, Джо! Узнали что-нибудь? — без приветствия, нетерпеливо, произнес он.  
  
— Узнали. Слушай внимательно, Барри…  
  
А дальше прозвучал громкий, неприятный сигнал и связь прервалась. Барри взглянул на экран своего телефона, который напоследок засветился, показывая разряженную батарею, и отключился.  
  
Твою мать! Как он мог забыть зарядить телефон? Теперь ему точно придется импровизировать, потому что у него вряд ли получится следовать совету Джо, на таких сборищах тихонько отсидеться не получится.  
  
Мысленно пожелав себе удачи, он толкнул входную дверь.  
  
Внутри был просторный холл, весь в позолоте, украшенный картинами и цветами. Выглядело все дорого и изысканно. Но только Барри сделал шаг внутрь, как дорогу ему преградил охранник, и он был такой огромный, что заслонил собой весь свет.  
  
— Добрый вечер, сэр, — от грубого баса мужчина, Барри невольно вздрогнул. — Можно увидеть ваше приглашение?  
  
Наверное, это та золотая карточка. Барри молча ее протянул, и она исчезла в руках охранника так быстро, что он даже не заметил.  
  
— Благодарю. Приятного вечера.  
  
Мужчина кивнул и указал рукой на дверь, где его ожидал еще один охранник, только поменьше габаритами, и металлическая рамка как в аэропорту.   
  
— Пожалуйста, положите сюда все металлические предметы и телефон, — ну точно, все как в аэропорту. — Они вернутся к вам по завершению вечера, — хм, ну почти. — Здесь же можете оставить ваш плащ.  
  
Барри по-прежнему молча выполнил все указания, только потому, что не знал как ему себя вести, а так, по крайней мере, сразу же не наделает ошибок. Без всяких подсказок он прошел через металлодетектор. Ничего не запищало, и, облегченно вздохнув, он собрался идти дальше, как охранник его остановил.  
  
— Простите, вы забыли это, — и протянул… брошь, наверное, в виде ярко-голубого цветка.  
  
— Э… спасибо, — понятия не имея, что с ней делать, Барри просто засунул ее в карман, предположив, что разберется позже.  
  
Охранник услужливо открыл перед ним дверь, и, кивнув ему в знак благодарности, Барри вошел в небольшой коридор и, пройдя по нему, он оказался в большом светлом зале, заполненном людьми. На него никто пока не обратил внимания, и это дало хорошую возможность осмотреться.  
  
Зал был выполнен в одном стиле с холлом, разве что украшений было больше, однако все они были со вкусом подобраны и в целом смотрелись очень красиво. Из обстановки здесь была большая мягкая зона, где отдыхали гости, бар, полный разнообразных напитков, и небольшая сцена, на которой негромко играла музыкальная группа.  
  
Рассматривая гостей, Барри заметил, что молодых людей, вроде него, в зале было гораздо больше. У некоторых на груди была приколота брошь — красная у девушек и голубая у парней, — однако Барри так и не смог понять ее назначения, поэтому надевать ее не стал.   
  
Прогуливаясь среди гостей, он перебрасывался с ними редкими фразами, стараясь надолго нигде не задерживаться и пытаясь отыскать Дугласа, но пока безрезультатно. Зато он начал узнавать некоторых из присутствующих и это начинало сбивать с толку. Потому что на данный момент в одной комнате спокойно выпивали и общались люди, которые в повседневной жизни стояли по разные стороны закона. Что это, черт возьми, за клуб такой?!  
  
У Барри закружилась голова, и появилось стойкое желание выпить. Пусть алкоголь на него никак не влияет, однако сам процесс способен успокаивать. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени с момента его прибытия сюда, однако Дуглас все не появлялся, а он уже допивал второй бокал мартини в баре, когда к нему подсел мужчина где-то слегка за шестьдесят, благообразной наружности.  
  
— Приятный вечер, не правда ли? — у мужчины был красивый «бархатный» баритон, Барри даже не сразу ответил, наслаждаясь его послевкусием.  
  
— Ох, простите, у вас очень красивый голос. — Ну а почему бы не сделать комплимент, язык ведь не отсохнет? — Но да, вечер и правда неплох.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся, и тут Барри его узнал. Судья Хопкинс. Насколько известно, ни с чем незаконным никогда связан не был, особой предвзятости к подсудимым не испытывал. Но это лишь официально, как все обстоит на самом деле непонятно, особенно с учетом членства в этом заведении.  
  
— Ты здесь впервые, — кажется, вопросом это не являлось.  
  
— Это настолько очевидно? — поинтересовался Барри, мило улыбаясь. Интуитивно он чувствовал как именно себя нужно вести, но разумом все еще не понимал зачем.  
  
— Просто ты слегка нервничаешь. Да и раньше я тебя здесь не видел.  
  
— Ну да, с этим не поспоришь, — усмехнулся Барри, допивая свой напиток. Горло приятно обожгло, и по желудку разлилась теплота, однако хмельного тумана в голове, конечно же, не последовало. Именно в такие моменты невозможность напиться неимоверно бесила.  
  
— Позволишь заказать тебе еще напиток?  
  
— Право не стоит...  
  
— Я настаиваю, — в голосе мужчины прорезались стальные судейские нотки, такой просьбе отказывать не стоило.  
  
— В таком случае, буду признателен.  
  
Судья Хопкинс жестом подозвал бармена и тот оказался рядом так быстро, словно тоже обладал суперскоростью. А вот Барри, чтобы сделать заказ приходилось до нескольких минут ждать, впрочем, он ведь не член клуба.  
  
— Будь добр, повтори этому молодому человеку то, что он пьет, а мне бурбон, пожалуйста.  
  
Бармен кивнул, и напитки оказались перед ними практически мгновенно. Какое-то время они обсуждали нейтральные темы, вроде погоды, последних новостей. Барри что-то шутил, сладко улыбался, не понять, что этот мужчина его кадрит было нереально. Он хоть и подыгрывал, но очень легко, ненавязчиво. Ему нужно было попытаться узнать больше об этом клубе и иного шанса может не представиться.  
  
— А как давно вы посещаете этот клуб?  
  
— О, я его член вот уже почти тридцать лет. У этого места весьма богатая история... — он запнулся на середине фразы. — Кажется, мы до сих пор не представились.  
  
— Ох, простите, это все моя бестактность. Дело в том, что я вас узнал, мистер Хопкинс, и просто не подумал представиться, — Барри вновь улыбнулся одной из своих самых милых улыбок, после которой ему можно было простить все, вплоть до убийства. — Я Барри.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Барри. Но сегодня я для тебя просто Эдвард.  
  
— Не знаю почему, но это мне льстит.  
  
— В таком случае, Барри, не желаешь стать моим партнером на этот вечер? Расскажу тебе историю этого места, познакомлю с интересными людьми.  
  
Барри только собирался спросить, в каком смысле партнером, как позади него раздался голос, услышать который он здесь совершенно не рассчитывал.  
  
— Вот ты где. Прости, я немного задержался.  
  
Барри едва бокал не выронил, услышав слишком хорошо знакомые интонации. Леонард Снарт. Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда он действительно был рад его увидеть. Улыбаясь, Барри оглянулся и на какое-то время забыл, как дышать. Мужчина выглядел просто сногсшибательно. На нем была темно-синяя двойка, белая рубашка, на которой вместо галстука были расстегнуты две верхние пуговицы. Он продолжал улыбаться, но вот в глазах его был слабый намек на… тревогу? Но прежде чем Барри успел это осознать, Снарт ему подмигнул. Вот только Барри слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы считать это флиртом, Леонард таким образом просил его подыграть.  
  
— Ничего страшного, я не успел заскучать, — Барри подмигнул в ответ, показывая, что понял и принял правила игры.  
  
— Так вы вместе? — послышался голос судьи, о котором он успел позабыть, увлекшись Снартом. — Прости, Леонард, надеюсь, ты не в претензии, просто у мальчика нет броши, вот я и подумал…  
  
— О, все в порядке, Эдвард, — хмыкнул Снарт и, подойдя ближе к Барри, очень легко его приобнял. — Барри, нужно быть внимательней, смотри, я нашел твою брошь на полу, — в его руке, как по волшебству, оказался голубой цветок, который еще пару секунд назад лежал в кармане парня. — Давай я закреплю ее сам.  
  
Барри кивнул и уставился на длинные, тонкие пальцы мужчины, ловко застегивающие украшение на его груди. Что ж, по крайней мере, назначение этих цветов стало ясно. В отличие от обстановки вокруг, которая с появлением Снарта только усложнилась.  
  
— Ну вот, теперь недопонимания не должны возникнуть. На этот вечер ты — мой. Пойдем пообщаемся?  
  
— С удовольствием, — Барри хоть и улыбнулся в ответ, однако бросил столь убийственный взгляд, что Леонард невольно поежился. — Только дай мне пару минут, хорошо?  
  
Леонард кивнул, однако отойти в сторону и не подумал. Но это даже к лучшему, рядом с ним Барри почему-то чувствовал себя уверенней.   
  
— Ох, Эдвард, я должен перед вами извиниться, — Барри обернулся к судье с таким раскаянием на лице, какое не каждый профессиональный актер повторить сможет. А еще эти большие щенячьи глаза, слегка надутые губы и в довершение картины осторожное прикосновение руки к руке мужчины. Он видел, как Айрис проделывала такое каждый раз после какого-нибудь проступка.  
  
Кажется, в его исполнении этот метод тоже сработал, если судить, что нахмуренное лицо мужчины прояснилось, и его глаза вновь засверкали, глядя на Барри.  
  
— Барри, это совершенно ни к чему…  
  
— Как раз наоборот, невольно я поставил вас в неудобное положение и мне очень жаль. Я хотел бы искупить это, если вы позволите, — Барри скромно заулыбался и захлопал ресницами. Мысленно он визжал от ужаса всего происходящего, но продолжал играть. — Сегодня у нас, увы, не получится продолжить общение, но на следующем вечере, если вам это еще будет интересно, если я все еще вам буду интересен, мне бы очень хотелось услышать историю этого заведения.  
  
Боже мой, прямо сейчас он флиртовал с мужчиной, который старше его раза в два, а то и больше. Однако интуиция и фырканье Снарта подсказывали ему, что он все сделал правильно. Да и какая разница, все равно он не собирается приходить сюда снова.  
  
— Буду счастлив. Такой милый мальчик стоит того, чтобы его дождаться, — Эдвард легко погладил ладонь парня, а в глазах его было столько вожделения, что Барри замутило, но он заставил себя продолжать улыбаться.  
  
Спас его, как это ни странно, Снарт. Зарычав, он отдернул Барри и спрятал у себя за спиной.  
  
— Эдвард, рад был повидаться, однако сам понимаешь…  
  
— Да, не буду вам мешать, — он одним глотком осушил свой бокал и обратился к Барри. — Был рад знакомству, Барри, очень надеюсь на нашу новую встречу. А теперь, пожалуй, пойду, думаю, сегодня меня уже ничего интересного здесь не ждет.  
  
Барри молча наблюдал, как он уходит, пока не ощутил на себе внимательный, обжигающий взгляд Снарта.   
  
— Чего ты так пялишься? — резко спросил он и почему-то покраснел. За сегодняшний вечер он уже успел получить множество заинтересованных взглядом в свою сторону, но лишь один заставил его смутиться.  
  
— Давай отойдем туда, где поменьше народа.  
  
К этому времени народу в баре значительно прибавилось, и для комфортного общения было шумновато. И нельзя чтобы кто-то посторонний услышал их разговор.  
  
— Здесь подойдет, — Снарт просто отвел Барри подальше от бара. Все равно об уединении в зале полном людей нечего было и мечтать. — А теперь к делу: какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?!  
  
Такой резкий переход вернул Барри к его обычному состоянию — тихой панике.  
  
— Расследование привело меня сюда. Гораздо интереснее: что здесь происходит? Что это за чертово место такое?  
  
— Твою мать, Барри, ты что, явился сюда даже не удосужившись узнать об этом заведении?   
  
— Не было времени, — огрызнулся Барри. — Приглашение удалось достать слишком поздно.  
  
Снарт фыркнул, однако тут же томно заулыбался, когда кто-то прошел мимо.   
  
— Давай так, я расскажу тебе все об этом месте, а ты мне подыграешь, ладно?  
  
— Л-ладно, — Барри слегка заикался, от улыбки Леонарда его слегка повело. — Но зачем тебе это?  
  
— Обо всем по порядку, окей? — он вновь улыбнулся и на этот раз искренне, как показалось Барри. — Для начала коротко опишу это место. А ты не забывай улыбаться и иногда смеяться, как если бы я сказал что-то смешное.  
  
Барри тут же звонко рассмеялся и с придыханием произнес: «Ох, Ленни», словно услышал что-то непристойное.   
  
— Сойдет?   
  
— Вполне, — Леонард кивнул и как-то нервно сглотнул, осматривая парня с головы до ног, и вдруг сделал шаг вперед, сократив расстояние между ними до минимума, но так, чтобы это не стало казаться неприличным. И как ни в чем не бывало продолжил, сделав вид, что не замечает, как заалели щеки его собеседника. — Когда был основан этот клуб, кем и зачем, сейчас не столь важно. Если интересно, спросишь потом у своего нового приятеля, — он кивнул головой в сторону бара, намекая на недавний флирт Барри с судьей, отчего тот еще сильнее покраснел. — В настоящее время это заведение — нейтральная территория, где представители власти, как законной, так и незаконной, могут отдохнуть, не опасаясь ничего, пообщаться, заключить какие-то сделки, договориться о перемирии и все в подобном духе. Но это лишь в рамках этого дома и прилегающих пары кварталов. Например, поймай меня сегодня полиция и завтра тот же судья Хопкинс, не моргнув глазом, вынесет мне обвинительный приговор, несмотря всю его учтивость здесь сегодня, — Леонард хмыкнул и заговорил более мягким голосом: — Улыбнись, солнышко. Выражение шока на твоем лице слишком уж явное.  
  
— Потому что я реально в шоке! — ответил Барри, когда с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться. — Как я мог об этом не знать, я же Фл…  
  
— Будь потише, пацан, — зашипел Снарт, дергая Барри на себя. Со стороны это выглядело, словно он шептал нечто интимное на ушко. — Здесь хоть и нет камер и прослушки, однако не забывай, что и у стен есть уши.  
  
— Здесь нет камер?  
  
— Нет. Это одно из условий нейтралитета. А иначе представляешь, сколько компромата можно было собрать. Кстати, охраны тоже почти нет. Все держится на давних традициях и чести.   
  
— Ладно, если назначение этого заведения мне более или менее понятно, хотя по-прежнему в голове не укладывается само его существование… — Барри покачал головой и тяжело выдохнул. — О каких тогда партнерах говорил судья, из-за чего ты так резко нас прервал?  
  
— Здесь все просто, — ухмыльнулся Леонард и отвлекся на официанта, разносившего бокалы с шампанским, чтобы показать, что им ничего не нужно. — Ты, наверное, уже заметил, что в зале немало юношей и девушек твоего возраста и даже моложе. Так вот, вы — эскорт, развлечение на вечер для членов клуба, — и Леонард как-то уж совсем нехорошо заулыбался. — А быть партнером значит принадлежать кому-то одному на весь вечер. К тебе может подойти любой из членов клуба и спросить об этом, отказать ты не имеешь права и после безропотно выполняешь все пожелания своего номинального хозяина.  
  
— Все?!  
  
— Ну, не настолько. Здесь все же не бордель. За секс можно и членства лишиться. Только общение, флирт, ну максимум поцелуи. Все остальное только за пределами клуба и по обоюдному согласию.  
  
Барри вспомнил, каким похотливым взглядом смотрел на него судья, и до него дошло от какой участи его спас Снарт. Целоваться с таким стариком… да от одной мысли Барри чуть не стошнило. Однако у этого спасения была и обратная сторона.  
  
— И что, теперь я должен подчиняться тебе? — с издевкой в голосе поинтересовался он.  
  
Леонард усмехнулся.  
  
— По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока на тебе эта брошь. Но не бойся, ничего странного я от тебя требовать не стану. Продолжай притворяться и этого будет достаточно.  
  
Барри смутился, на долю секунды ему странным образом захотелось по-настоящему принадлежать Снарту, это казалось таким… пикантным.  
  
— Кхм… наверное, мне следует сказать тебе спасибо. Ты мне очень помог.  
  
— Просто в следующий раз будешь умнее, и прежде чем соваться куда-то, разузнаешь все об этом месте. Но да, тебе повезло, что сегодня у меня здесь были дела, иначе пришлось бы терпеть потные ручонки того старикашки весь вечер.  
  
И неожиданно Леонард погладил парня по попке, и прежде чем Барри успел понять, что именно он делает, он схватил Леонарда за руку, удерживая ее на месте.  
  
— Ммм, да я и сам не хотел останавливаться, уж больно у тебя аппетитная попка.  
  
До Барри, наконец, дошел весь смысл происходящего, и он немедленно отошел назад, разрывая контакт.  
  
— Хм… не знаю, что на меня нашло… — пробубнил Барри, стараясь не смотреть Снарту в глаза. Тогда Леонард обхватил его подбородок рукой и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Расслабься, Барри, все в порядке. Мне тоже нелегко себя сдерживать, ты хоть представляешь, насколько соблазнительно ты выглядишь? Оглядись, половина людей в зале мечтают оказаться на моем месте.  
  
Барри высвободился из хватки мужчины и нерешительно посмотрел в зал. Не половина гостей, конечно, однако все равно было множество горящих взглядов направленных на него. Это было так непривычно и смущающе, и он был несказанно рад, что уже оказался «занят» Снартом. Пожалуй, в этот раз Айрис перестаралась, одевая его. Она решила отказаться от привычного костюма, так как формулировка «полуформальный» оставляла много пространства для фантазии, поэтому на Барри были плотно облегающие черные брюки в тонкую белую полоску, делающие его ноги до неприличия длинными, белая рубашка и поверх нее черный жилет, а вместо привычного галстука был симпатичный бант.   
  
Ему казалось, что таком наряде он был похож на официанта, на что Айрис заявила, что на это и расчет, поможет слиться с толпой. Однако вышло все наоборот. На официантах здесь были костюмы с золотом, а Барри неожиданно стал объектом всеобщего вожделения.  
  
— Что-то мне не хорошо, — с трудом выдавил он себя, слишком много разом обрушилось на него. Его ноги подкосились, и он медленно начал оседать на пол. Однако сильные руки Снарта его тут же подхватили, без особых затруднений удерживая его на месте.  
  
— Окей, пойдем-ка присядем.   
  
Леонард без всяких церемоний поднял парня на руки и отнес к ближайшему дивану. И только ощутив под собой мягкую обивку, и что дрожь в его теле начала понемногу исчезать, он позволил себе небольшую вольность: заметив, что Леонард присел рядом с ним, он тут же прижался к нему и положил голову ему на плечо, довольно вздыхая.  
  
— Холод, смотрю, ты сегодня решил составить нам компанию. Давненько тебя не видно было в общем зале.  
  
Барри замер, потому что послышавшийся голос показался ему очень знакомым. Он осторожно выглянул из-за плеча Снарта, чтобы увидеть говорившего. Так и есть, это был Филипп Дуглас. Как он мог его упустить? Впрочем, ничего странного, ведь он был полностью поглощен Снартом.  
  
— Да, вот подумал, что немного расслабиться мне не повредит, — словно нехотя ответил Леонард и покрепче обнял Барри, почувствовав, как тот напрягся.  
  
— Хах, особенно рядом с таким милашкой. Где ты нашел его? Я не встречал его прежде.  
  
— Случайно наткнулся на него в баре, когда уже собирался уходить, но пройти мимо такой прелести было невозможно, — Лен нагнулся к уху Барри и сердито зашептал: — Подыгрывай. Если окружение подумает, что тебе некомфортно со мной, они заставят снять брошь.   
  
Барри с готовностью послушался, снимать брошь и принадлежать кому-то другому он совсем не хотел. Он негромко рассмеялся и практически влюбленными глазами посмотрел на мужчину.  
  
— Ммм, Ленни, ты мне льстишь. Скорее это перед тобой устоять невозможно, — Барри соскочил со своего места и совершенно наглым образом уселся Леонарду на колени, обхватывая его руками за шею. — Правда же он прекрасен? — невинно хлопая ресницами, поинтересовался он у Дугласа.  
  
— Аха-ха, — Дуглас рассмеялся и жестом попросил девушку рядом с ним отсесть подальше. Броши на ней не было. — И как тебе удается их всех в себя влюблять? Некоторым только из-за этого пришлось покинуть клуб, а некоторые до сих пор надеются на взаимность.  
  
Барри с удивлением посмотрел на Снарта, но тот лишь неопределенно покачал головой. Тогда вновь оглядевшись, Барри заметил несколько озлобленных взглядом в свою сторону, как женских, так и мужских. Слегка поежившись, он крепче вцепился в плечи мужчины.  
  
— Это все мое природное обаяние, — ухмыльнулся Леонард, удерживая Барри за талию, чтобы тому было удобнее сидеть.  
  
— В моем случае обаяние — это влияние и деньги. Поверь мне, такой афродизиак куда сильнее.  
  
В качестве некоего доказательства Дуглас нагло шлепнул по попке проходившую мимо девушку, у которой на груди уже была алая брошь, и которая только собиралась возмутиться, однако увидев, кто именно ее шлепнул, лишь игриво рассмеялась и пошла дальше, сильнее обычного покачивая бедрами.   
  
— Рад бы остаться, да поболтать с вами подольше, однако у меня еще здесь есть дела.  
  
Дуглас ушел, и Барри дернулся было за ним, но сразу же был остановлен крепкой хваткой Леонарда.  
  
— Эй-эй, полегче. Куда собрался, Дон Жуан?  
  
— Филипп Дуглас, я здесь из-за него.  
  
— Так понравился что ли?  
  
— Что? Фу! Нет! — Барри поежился, ему даже в кошмарах такое не могло привидеться. — Я ведь говорил, что расследование привело меня сюда. Так вот, он и есть главная его цель.  
  
— Неужели кто-то отрастил себе яйца, чтобы взяться за этого мудака?   
  
Барри с любопытством посмотрел на него, чего-чего, а подобной фразы он точно не ожидал услышать. Он даже ненадолго забыл о своей миссии, перестав нервно ерзать на коленях мужчины.  
  
— Ты что-то знаешь о Дугласе? — взволнованно спросил он.  
  
— Кое-что, — Снарт неопределенно покачал головой. — Например, мне точно известно, что процентов семьдесят всех поступающих в город наркотиков — его рук дело. Не знаю, как он это проворачивает, я никогда с ним не связывался, хотя он не раз предлагал.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Может потому, что я — честный вор, и за такие грязные заказы не берусь.  
  
— Да ты почти святой, — хмыкнул Барри и вновь попытался освободиться. При желании он легко мог это сделать, но не хотелось привлекать излишнее внимание. — Лен, ты должен меня отпустить, если я упущу Дугласа, то вероятно следующего раза его поймать может уже и не предвидится. Ты же слышал, как он говорил о встрече.  
  
— Слышал, именно поэтому я тебя и не пускаю. Я еще не все рассказал тебе о клубе…  
  
— Черт, Лен, мне правда некогда слушать истории…  
  
— А ты все же послушай. То, где мы сейчас находимся лишь общий зал, место для отдыха. Но на втором этаже расположены приватные кабинеты, где обычно и проходят подобные встречи. И Дуглас направился именно туда.   
  
Барри вновь нетерпеливо заерзал, и заметил, как резко потемнели глаза Леонарда, а с его губ сорвался не то вздох, не то стон.  
  
— Бар-ри, — по слогам протянул он, — продолжишь так делать и мне стыдно будет подняться.  
  
— Ох. Тогда тебе определенно стоит меня отпустить, — нагнувшись к самому уху, томно прошептал Барри. Он слышал, что сказал Леонард, но продолжил игру, не задумываясь о возможных последствиях. А еще ему просто понравилось слышать тихие стоны, срывающиеся с губ мужчины. Понравилось ощущать некую власть над ним.  
  
— Иди, — как-то слишком уж спокойно выдохнул Снарт, и Барри растерялся.  
  
— Вот так просто?  
  
— Разумеется нет. Только с условием, что вернешься.  
  
— Зачем тебе это? Разве не будет проще для нас обоих, если я по-тихому отсюда скроюсь?  
  
— Не будет, — резко отрезал Леонард. — Тебе может и наплевать на это место, а для меня членство здесь очень важно. Если ты сейчас уйдешь и не вернешься, это сильно скажется на моей репутации и может пошатнуть уважение ко мне. Что не самым лучшим образом отразится на моей работе.  
  
— На твоей преступной деятельности, ты хотел сказать, — усмехнувшись, прервал его Барри.  
  
— Не суть. Вернешься и считай, что мы в расчете за то, что я спас тебя из ручонок того старикашки.  
  
Барри вновь передернуло, стоило только представить, что сейчас ему пришлось бы зажиматься где-нибудь со стариком, а не сидеть на коленях самого красивого мужчины в зале.   
  
— Ну да, — задумчиво протянул он, — целоваться с тобой по-любому было бы приятней.  
  
Леонард, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.  
  
— Хочешь проверить?  
  
— Хочу, — не задумываясь, ответил Барри и тут же прикусил язык, осознав, что сболтнул лишнее.  
  
— Ох, Барри, ты прелесть, — ласково улыбнулся Леонард. — Запомни эту мысль. С нее мы начнем сразу, как ты вернешься.   
  
Все еще смущенный своими словами, Барри рванулся из удерживающих его рук, но тут же был остановлен.   
  
— Сиди еще, объясню, куда тебе идти, — Леонард прошептал это настолько горячо, что Барри невольно задумался: а нужно ли ему вообще уходить? — Видишь дверь в том углу? — ответа вопрос, разумеется, не требовал, но Барри все равно кивнул. — За ней находятся туалетные комнаты и лестница на второй этаж к приватным кабинетам. Как я уже говорил, камер здесь нет, однако в коридоре стоит охрана. Сможешь проскочить мимо них, значит, узнаешь какие делишки замышляет Филипп.  
  
— Я понял.  
  
— И Барри, — Лен задержал парня за руку, когда тот поднялся. — Не задерживайся.  
  
Во время этой сцены на них уставилось множество любопытных глаз, и Барри решил подыграть им, стараясь не задумываться о том, что именно он делает. Он нагнулся к мужчине и оставил на его щеке нежный поцелуй. И подмигнув, он заговорил немного громче, чтобы при желании его могли слышать люди рядом.  
  
— Это лишь аванс, чтобы ты не скучал. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
И ушел, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Снарта, пока не скрылся за заветной дверью. Кажется, он перестарался, подыгрывая Леонарду, но ничего не мог поделать, потому что ему все это странным образом нравилось. Впервые за очень долгое время Барри по-настоящему чувствовал себя свободным. И желанным. Снарт ведь даже не пытался скрыть своей заинтересованности, наоборот, демонстрировал ее открыто, при этом стараясь не давить. Может это глупо и странно, однако Барри твердо решил, что не позволит тому, что между ними происходит закончиться. Кажется, он начал влюбляться в Леонарда. Вот только размышлять об этом было не время. Сейчас ему следовало сосредоточиться на деле, ведь если он провалится снова, Джо его точно не простит.  
  
В коридоре было пусто, однако где-то неподалеку были слышны тяжелые шаги охранника, патрулирующего этаж. Ждать его появления Барри не стал и, уйдя в спидфорс, унесся на второй этаж. А вот там охранник был на месте, и действовать нужно было аккуратно. Пришлось затаиться на лестнице, чтобы обдумать, как незаметно осмотреть комнаты, которых всего на этаже было четыре. Даже с суперскоростью сделать это вряд ли получится, малейшая оплошность, и охранник тут же поднимет тревогу.  
  
Но Барри повезло, одна из дверей открылась, и из комнаты послышался голос Дугласа. Не задумываясь, он бросился внутрь, всей душой молясь, чтобы в комнате было, где спрятаться. И видимо фортуна этим вечером полностью на его стороне. В кабинете было две комнаты: в одной находился Филипп Дуглас с собеседником, а во второй комнате не было ничего, кроме огромной кровати. Кажется, Лен слегка преувеличил правило о запрете секса.   
  
— Значит, мы договорились? — вопрос задал собеседник Дугласа, Барри осторожно выглянул, чтобы запомнить его лицо, поскольку никогда раньше его не видел.  
  
— С ценой, возможно, — а вот это уже Дуглас. — Но график поставок меня не устраивает. Они сокращаются вдвое!  
  
— Зато товар качественнее. А для его производства нужно время.   
  
— Это скажется на моем бизнесе, — судя по голосу Дуглас начал злиться, однако мужчина напротив никак на это не реагировал.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся он. — За таким товаром к тебе очереди будут выстраиваться. Сможешь сам диктовать условия.  
  
— Я и так их диктую! В этом городе у меня конкурентов нет.  
  
А затем он резко замолчал, как если бы что-то обдумывал.  
  
— Если все еще сомневаешься, стоит ли работать со мной, давай так: первая партия за полцены.   
  
— Весьма щедрое предложение.  
  
— Только для друзей.   
  
— В таком случае, не могу не согласиться. Однако эта партия нужна мне сегодня. Это возможно?  
  
— Нет ничего легче, — Барри услышал новый смешок. — Через два часа в доках, устроит?  
  
— Более чем.  
  
Барри услышал, как вновь открылась дверь и это была отличная возможность выбраться, оставаться здесь дальше опасно, да и самое главное он уже услышал.  
  
Выбежав за дверь, он, не останавливаясь, пронесся до первого этажа, притормозив, чтобы пропустить охранника, и как только тот прошел дальше по коридору, в одно мгновение оказался в туалетной комнате. Там была едва ли не половина зала, потому его появление оказалось незамеченным. Как ни в чем не бывало помыв руки, он спокойно покинул комнату, чтобы тут же столкнуться нос к носу с Филиппом Дугласом.  
  
— Ох, какая встреча! Ты ведь мальчик Холода. Он тебя отпустил? — едва увидев Барри, мужчина сразу же пошел в наступление.   
  
— Совсем ненадолго. Мне нужно было, хм, попудрить носик, — заулыбался Барри, чувствуя отвращение и подкатившую тошноту. — Кажется, я слишком много выпил.  
  
— Нехорошо себя чувствуешь? Тут наверху есть комнаты, где можно отдохнуть, я мог бы тебя проводить.  
  
Вот же беспринципный ублюдок!  
  
— Благодарю, со мной все в порядке. И Ленни ждет меня, — Барри добавил как можно больше мечтательности в свой голос, надеясь, что это поможет побыстрее закончить этот разговор.  
  
— Ты реально в него влюбился?  
  
— Не знаю, — Барри решил не переигрывать и вообще для разнообразия сказать правду. — Но он кажется просто потрясающим.  
  
— Что ж в таком случае, надеюсь, он осознает, насколько ему сегодня повезло. Ты очень красивый мальчик. Не буду скрывать, в другое время я бы поборолся за тебя, но сейчас могу лишь пообещать, что в следующую нашу встречу я тебя не упущу.   
  
Барри онемел от такой откровенности и даже чуточку испугался, от мужчины веяло такой силой и властью, что сомневаться в его словах не приходилось. Барри очень повезло, что Дуглас спешит на сделку. О которой он должен предупредить Джо! Но для начала ему нужно поскорее вернуться к Леонарду.   
  
— Даже не знаю, что на это ответить, — он заставил себя сладко улыбнуться. — Разве что, я польщен. Но мне, правда, уже пора.  
  
— Иди. И, пожалуйста, передай Холоду, что этот раунд за ним.  
  
Барри в замешательстве приподнял брови, кивнул, не став больше задавать вопросы и вернулся в зал. Только находясь посреди шума людских голосов, звона бокалов и музыки, Барри наконец выдохнул свободно. Такая работа не для него. Слишком нервно, слишком выматывает. Он супергерой, в конце концов, а не супершпион. С большим удовольствием он отправился бы сейчас домой, по пути заскочив к Джо и рассказав обо всем, что услышал, а затем упал бы на кровать и проспал так долго, чтобы все события этого дня стерлись как страшный сон. Но он же дал обещание.  
  
Вернувшись к Леонарду, Барри нашел его за разговором с каким-то мужчиной, и он честно попытался вернуть своему лицу прежнюю заинтересованность и непринужденность, но боялся, что со стороны это будет выглядеть как маска. Хорошо, что Леонард заметил это первым, спешно попрощавшись со своим собеседником, он схватил Барри, и они вернулись к диванам, где он вновь усадил парня к себе на колени.  
  
— Что случилось? — сразу же поинтересовался он. Однако вместо ответа Барри неожиданно обхватил его лицо ладонями, и всего на мгновение вглядываясь в его глаза, словно пытаясь обнаружить в них какую-то подсказку, прижался к его губам мягким поцелуем.  
  
— Полегчало? — как-то совсем уж безучастно прозвучал Лен, словно он и не был вовлечен в процесс. Зато довольная ухмылка на его губах говорила об обратном.  
  
— Ты знаешь, да, — кивнул Барри, наконец-то расслабившись.  
  
— А теперь рассказывай, что произошло.  
  
И Барри рассказал. Очень кратко, зато с самого начала. Ему нужен был Леонард на его стороне. В этом деле и всегда. В иной ситуации он мог бы помучить себя терзаниями по этому поводу, сейчас же, когда время было ограничено, он просто принял то, что влюбился в Леонарда.   
  
— Раунд за мной, значит, — задумчиво произнес Леонард, на губах которого блуждала непонятная улыбка. — Конкурент мне не нужен.  
  
— О чем ты? — Барри тут же насторожился.  
  
— А разве не ясно? Дуглас нацелился на тебя и, судя по его репутации, пока он не затащит тебя в постель, он не успокоится.  
  
— Брр, — Барри передернуло от омерзения, ему даже представлять не нужно было насколько это отвратительно. И здесь дело не столько во внешности мужчины, сколько в его характере и образе жизни. С другой стороны, Снарт тоже далеко не сахар, и все же он совсем другой. — Я никогда на это не соглашусь.   
  
Леонард вдруг так заливисто рассмеялся, и Барри стало отчего-то обидно.  
  
— Прости, малыш, но тебя никто спрашивать не будет. Ситуацию разыграют так, что ты придешь сам и будешь, раскинув ноги, стонать под этим жирным ублюдком.  
  
Пожалуй, впервые за весь вечер Барри по-настоящему испугался. Ведь если Дуглас начнет копать под Барри, то узнает о Джо и о расследовании против него, а с такими связями и чувством полной вседозволенности только Бог один знает, что он предпримет. Вполне вероятно, что Снарт прав окажется.   
  
Задрожав всем телом, Барри неосознанно посильнее прижался к Леонарду. Такому сильному, такому надежному. Пусть у него тоже были свои скрытые мотивы, но к чему бы они ни вели, Барри согласится на все, лишь бы это не привело к описанным событиям.   
  
— И что мне делать?  
  
— То, что и собирался: избавиться от Дугласа, — спокойно ответил Леонард. — Но для начала, нам нужно грамотно уйти отсюда, чтобы ты успел предупредить детектива Уэста о намечающейся сделке. Как только полиция прижмет этого адвокатишку, о тебе он уже и не вспомнит.  
  
— Да, кажется, все просто, — с явным облегчением выдохнул Барри, вот ради таких моментов ему и нужен был Леонард. — Только почему «нам»? Ты пойдешь со мной?  
  
— Только до выхода. В герои я не записывался. В спасители этой милой попки — да, но не более.   
  
— Зачем тебе это?  
  
— Хочешь правду? — Барри кивнул. — Поначалу мне было любопытно: такое место и вдруг Флэш. Но теперь, увидев, каким ты можешь быть соблазнительным, я не могу позволить заполучить тебя кому-то еще.   
  
Барри решил играть до конца. Нагнувшись к самому уху мужчины, он слегка прикусил мочку и с придыханием зашептал:  
  
— Так выведи меня отсюда, и я буду твоим. Хоть на час, хоть на всю жизнь, сколько захочешь.  
  
— Довольно дерзко и рискованно с твоей стороны предлагать мне подобное, я ведь могу согласиться.  
  
— На то и расчет.  
  
Снарт вновь рассмеялся, однако на этот раз не обидно, а скорее тепло, ласково. А затем опустил руки на ягодицы парня под предлогом, что так ему будет удобнее сидеть, но на самом деле просто нагло их ощупывая. И все же Барри показалось это странно приятным.  
  
— Хорошо, малыш, я принимаю твое предложение, вот только просто так встать и уйти не получится. Как я уже говорил, у меня есть определенная репутация в этом месте, и подрывать ее даже ради тебя, я не стану.  
  
— Я это уже понял. Скажи, что мне нужно делать.  
  
— Ничего нового, — усмехнулся Леонард, — просто продолжай играть.  
  
И вдруг втянул Барри в головокружительный поцелуй.   
  
Игра? Ну нет. По крайней мере, Барри отдался этому поцелую полностью без остатка. Он медленно умирал под напором этих жадных губ. Он и представления не имел, что от одного только поцелуя можно получить столько удовольствия, ему казалось, что еще немного и он кончит. Пришлось с тихим стоном разочарования разорвать поцелуй, чтобы не сгореть потом от стыда из-за мокрых брюк.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — с трудом переведя дыхание, зашептал Снарт. А Барри в этот момент не мог отвести взгляд от его глаз, столько в них было вожделения. Это казалось полным сумасшествием происходящее между ними и ужасно не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Лен, похоже, был того же мнения. — Этого не достаточно. Пожалуйста, Барри, постони для меня немного.  
  
Что-то подсказывало Барри, что того спектакля, что они уже разыграли вполне достаточно, чтобы уйти не вызывая вопросов и подозрений. Но тогда все закончится, а Барри этого очень не хотелось, поэтому он решил, что лишние пять минут все равно погоды не сделают, и поспешил выполнить просьбу Леонарда.  
  
Продолжать сидеть боком стало неудобно, тогда извернувшись в руках мужчины, он оседлал его бедра. Барри не волновало, как это выглядит со стороны, что подумают об этом остальные гости, в тот момент весь мир для него сжался до голубых глаз, смотрящих на него с безумным желанием. Никто и никогда не смотрел на него так.  
  
Лишь от этого он готов был стонать, а еще от сильных рук, медленно скользящих вверх по его спине. Похоть полностью затмила рассудок, и он сам вновь прижался к губам Снарта. Он вздыхал сквозь поцелуй, стонал, даже скулил, лишь бы тот никогда не прекращался.  
  
Однако в этот раз поцелуй прервал Леонард, горячо зашептав:  
  
— Боже, Барри, ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу войти в тебя.  
  
— Для этого нам нужно уйти отсюда, — с большим трудом, подавляя стоны, произнес Барри в ответ. На самом деле он готов был наплевать на все и, поднявшись на второй этаж, позволить Снарту взять все, что он пожелает. И все же чувство долга не давало ему поддаться желаниям, как и мысль о том, что он не может подвести Джо. — Лен, мне действительно пора уходить.  
  
Неизвестно что из этого отрезвило Леонарда, но Барри видел, как туман в его взгляде рассеивается, а губы вновь искривляются в ироничной ухмылке.  
  
— Ну конечно, пора, — неприятно хмыкнул он. — Только дай мне пару минут, успокоиться. Тебе лучше слезть с меня.  
  
И он одним движением снял с себя парня и усадил рядом.  
  
— Лен, — осторожно позвал Барри, не понимая, что послужило причиной такой резкой перемены. — Ты чего? Я сделал что-то не так?  
  
Последовал тяжелый вздох, а затем мужчина слегка приобнял Барри за плечи, прижимая к себе. Вот только в этом действии не было прежней нежности и трепета, одна лишь игра на публику.   
  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Барри. Это я вообразил себе лишнее.  
  
— Но, Ленни… — Барри только попытался объяснить, что это неправда и что он тоже хочет его до дрожи в коленях, как был прерван.  
  
— Пора идти, а то не успеете все подготовить.  
  
Перед Барри вновь был прежний холодной и саркастичный Леонард Снарт, и отчего-то это причиняло боль. Однако Барри понимал, что пытаться сейчас что-либо объяснять — лишь напрасно сотрясать воздух, Леонард полностью от него закрылся. Пришлось подавить разочарование, и тяжело вздохнув, заканчивать игру.  
  
Он подскочил на ноги и, ухватив мужчину за руки, потянул его на себя.  
  
— Ах, Ленни, мне не терпится остаться с тобой наедине, — проворковал Барри так, чтобы его могли слышать окружающие.  
  
Леонард предпочел промолчать и, изобразив на лице улыбку, приобнял парня за талию и повел к выходу, на ходу раскланиваясь с некоторыми гостями.  
  
В холле, где всего несколько часов назад Барри встречала пара не слишком дружелюбных охранников, сейчас находился незнакомый мужчина, одетый в темную тройку и в очках в золотой оправе. И он явно ожидал их появления.  
  
— Мистер Снарт, — обратился он к Леонарду с таким видом, словно Барри здесь вовсе не было, — простите, что прерываю ваш вечер, однако из-за политики нашего клуба мне необходимо задать несколько вопросов вашему спутнику.  
  
— Я понимаю. Прошу.  
  
Мужчина, который был здесь кем-то вроде распорядителя, благодарно кивнул и полностью сосредоточил взгляд на парне.  
  
— Мистер…  
  
— Аллен, — подсказал Барри, хотя был абсолютно уверен, что организаторы вечера узнали, кто он и откуда сразу, как только он переступил порог их заведения.  
  
— Мистер Аллен, надеюсь, вы знакомы с правилами нашего клуба? — Барри быстро взглянул на Леонарда, который рассказал ему эти самые правила совсем недавно, и только затем кивнул. — Хорошо. Тогда вы знаете, что если вы уйдете сейчас вместе с членом клуба, то навсегда потеряете возможность посещения наших вечеров.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Это ваше решение? Вы в нем уверены? — как-то слишком уж настойчиво интересовался распорядитель, видно разные случаи бывали.  
  
— Да, я полностью уверен. Просто, видимо, мне хватило всего одного вечера, чтобы найти то, что я всегда искал, — Барри говорил абсолютно искренне, надеясь, что Леонард это поймет.  
  
— Вы абсолютно уверены? — с еще большим сомнением спросил мужчина, странно при этом глянув на Снарта, неодобрительно, что ли.  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Что ж, тогда еще раз прошу прощения за вмешательство. Приятного вечера. — А затем быстро добавил, глядя прямо в глаза Барри: — Искренне надеюсь, что посещение нашего заведения оставит у вас только приятные впечатления.  
  
Он ушел, а вместо него тут же появился уже знакомый охранник, тот, что стоял у рамки металлоискателя, и протягивал гостям их верхнюю одежду и остальные вещи. И тут же поинтересовался:  
  
— Вызвать вам такси?  
  
— Благодарю, Алан, но мы немного прогуляемся, — ответил Леонард, под недоуменным взглядом Барри.  
  
— Тогда должен вам напомнить, что мы обеспечиваем безопасность нашим гостям только в пределах двух кварталов.  
  
— Я помню, но спасибо. Пойдем, Барри, — еще раз кивнув охраннику, он взял Барри за руку и вывел на улицу.  
  
Прохладный ветер в один миг проветрил затуманенный разум, и грубо вернул к действительности. Как теперь вести себя со Стартом Барри не имел ни малейшего понятия, однако более чем ясно осознавал, что как раньше уже не будет. И все же они молчали, глядя друг на друга и от этого становилось неуютно.  
  
— Скольких же ты здесь соблазнил, что тот мужик меня жалеть начал? — вопросом Барри попытался разрядить напряжение между ними, понимая, что уйти прямо сейчас, не объяснившись, он не может, если не хочет все потерять.  
  
Леонард усмехнулся, но ответил:  
  
— Не так много, как ты думаешь, но больше дозволенного политикой клуба.  
  
— А почему обязательно уходить, ведь я сам видел кровати на втором этаже? — Барри покраснел, сам не понимая почему.  
  
— С новичками, вроде тебя, нельзя ими пользоваться. Это не бордель, я ведь уже говорил. Отдельные комнаты только для постоянных партнеров. Вот если бы мы, — Леонард голосом выделил последнее слово, невесело усмехнувшись, — провели вместе хотя бы три или четыре полных вечера, тогда комнаты были бы доступны. Однако я слишком нетерпелив, чтобы ждать так долго.  
  
— Хм, а Дуглас пытался меня туда затащить… — задумчиво протянул Барри. — Разве он не боится исключения?  
  
— А хрен его знает. Кажется, он слишком много о себе возомнил. В любом случае, он ведь адвокат, значит, нашел бы способ себя оправдать.  
  
Зря Барри поднял эту тему, она тут же напомнила обоим, для чего именно все это затевалось. И вновь стало грустно.  
  
Они успели отойти на приличное расстояние от входа, чтобы можно было говорить, особо не скрываясь, однако они все же были на оживленной улице, даже в столь поздний час, поэтому Леонард подхватил Барри под руку и завел его в темный неприметный переулок.  
  
— Отсюда можешь бежать, тебя никто не увидит. Давай, у вас осталось немногим больше часа.  
  
Но Барри и не подумал двинуться с места, ведь он еще не успел объясниться. Вот только он знал, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, ничего из этого не будет услышано. По какой-то причине Лен перестал ему верить. Но Барри не был бы героем, если бы его останавливали подобные мелочи.   
  
— Лен, послушай меня, пожалуйста, — попросил Барри, и Леонард склонил голову, показывая, что готов выслушать. — Я мог бы долго говорить обо всем случившемся в клубе, однако, как ты сам сказал, у меня очень мало времени. Поэтому слушай внимательно: я не люблю тебя, — Барри почувствовал, как мужчина дернулся, словно получил под дых, но не дал ему отстраниться, осторожно беря его за руку, — но я определенно в тебя влюблен.   
  
Он не стал ждать ответной реакции Снарта на свое признание, вернее он боялся его услышать, потому просто убежал.  
  


___

  
  
Джо ходил по лаборатории Барри в участке как заведенный, не находя себе места от волнения. Он успел уже сотню раз пожалеть, что позволил Барри отправиться в это сомнительное заведение в одиночку и без какой-либо поддержки, и несколько раз порывался отправиться следом, за что, собственно, и был изгнан наверх, чтобы не раздражать ночную смену, у которых своих забот хватало.   
  
Таким его Барри и застал, когда вихрем пронесся по всему участку, пытаясь его отыскать.  
  
— Боже, Барри, что случилось? Ты в порядке?   
  
Джо в один момент оказался рядом, и если бы Барри не увернулся, то был бы ощупан с головы до ног на предмет возможных повреждений.   
  
— Джо, все нормально. Я в полном порядке, — скороговоркой произнес Барри, пока последствия переживаний не вышли на новую стадию: раскаяние. — Однако у нас очень мало времени. Если позволишь, подробности я расскажу тебе как-нибудь потом, а сейчас у нас есть реальная возможность поймать Дугласа с поличным.  
  
Он коротко рассказал о подслушанном разговоре и о встрече, которая должна случиться уже всего через час. Дальше события закрутились с такой скоростью, что даже со спидфорсом Барри не всегда за ними поспевал.   
  
И все же на сделку они чуть не опоздали. Им удалось зафиксировать момент передачи товара, но потом в начавшемся беспорядке главным подозреваемым удалось сбежать.   
  
Барри видел обоих, однако физически не мог погнаться за двумя сразу, поэтому справедливо решил, что сюда они пришли за Дугласом — его и нужно схватить. Однако он не учел одного: доки — это словно один огромный и чрезвычайно запутанный лабиринт. Спустя уже пару поворотов он потерял Дугласа из вида и не имел ни малейшего представления куда бежать. Пришлось нарезать круги, пока до него не донесся приглушенный крик где-то совсем рядом.   
  
— Ты! Но почему? — не сдержавшись, вскрикнул Барри, когда прибежав на крик, он увидел Снарта, который стоял с криопушкой в руках над бесчувственным телом Дугласа.  
  
— Так и думал, что самому придется с конкурентом разбираться.  
  
— Подожди, он что…  
  
— Да жив он, просто без сознания, — фыркнул Леонард и слегка попинал тело, которое тут же отозвалось еле различимым стоном.  
  
С облегчением выдохнув, Барри тут же о нем забыл.  
  
— Значит, ты мне веришь?  
  
— Всегда верил, — Леонард вздохнул и подошел ближе. — Малыш, ты должен знать, что я очень тяжелый человек и временами меня сложно понять, но когда мне признаются в любви, пусть и так оригинально, устоять практически невозможно.  
  
— И что теперь? — Барри нервно сглотнул, поскольку Леонард подошел настолько близко, что он мог почувствовать его горячее дыхание. А затем вдруг оказался в его крепких объятиях.  
  
— Ну, мы можем продолжать стоять здесь и попробовать обсудить никому не интересные формальности наших отношений или… Или мы можем отправиться, например, к тебе домой и продолжить нашу маленькую игру, начатую еще в клубе.  
  
Выбор для Барри был очевиден. Нужно было только разобраться с одной небольшой проблемкой.  
  
— Черт, Дуглас… — почти простонал Барри, ему ужасно не хотелось уходить, но деваться было некуда. — Лен, подожди меня здесь, пожалуйста, это ненадолго. Мне нужно вернуть полиции нашего приятеля.  
  
— Я буду здесь. Беги.  
  
Барри чуть помедлил и прижался к губам мужчины мягким поцелуем.  
  
— Это в качестве аванса, чтобы ты не скучал.  
  
И под довольный смех, он рванул в сторону полицейских сирен, едва не забыв захватить с собой по-прежнему бесчувственного преступника.


End file.
